


Hana and (You)

by wind14



Category: Original Work
Genre: Destruction, F/M, Superpowers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-08
Updated: 2021-01-08
Packaged: 2021-03-11 22:33:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,501
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28625004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wind14/pseuds/wind14
Summary: An AI Dungeon inspired superpower/ascension story with some twists and turns! This was a fun one to write and edit.
Kudos: 2





	Hana and (You)

You sigh as you think morbid thoughts to yourself. If you have to work one more day fixing ships at the spaceport for ungrateful assholes, you’re seriously contemplating jumping off your apartment’s balcony. You light a cigarette and puff a small cloud into the late afternoon air while looking at the big city's skyline in the distance.

A knock on the door interrupts you. "Hello?" A voice calls out to you. It's soft and feminine...exactly like the voices of women that have been haunting your dreams for years now.

You sigh and toss the cig before opening the front door. You're surprised to see a very tall girl with long blonde hair wearing glasses standing before you. She has a supernaturally pretty face but her eyes hint at her abnormal nature. They're a pale blue and they stare right into yours unblinkingly. Her eyes remind you of something, but your mind can’t place it for some reason.

She walks towards you slowly while taking off her glasses as if she knows what will happen next. Your body feels like it can’t move in time as she suddenly moves faster than your eyes can follow. She is standing before you and you can do nothing but stare into her eyes, which are now obviously glowing strangely.

You want to wake up from this delusional home intrusion, but you can't. She grabs your head with both hands and stares deep into your eyes. You can feel her reading every part of your mind. Her body seems to glow briefly as something changes in her.

> You say "I guess you know now that my fantasy is a superpowered woman spicing up my life."  
Her eyes move up and down your body as she studies you.  
"Oh yes, I see now." She says as her eyes glow red, seemingly of their own volition. "I think I can satisfy that fantasy now, thanks to you."  
She steps towards you and you feel your body moving towards her. She grabs your head and brings her face as close to yours as your natural height difference allows, pulling you against her sizable bosom. Her hot breath hits your face as she stares into your eyes.  
"You want me to destroy the city don't you?" She says as she releases your head.

> You say "Yes!"  
"I knew it!" She says with a smile as her eyes glow red again.  
She begins pacing around you and devouring every detail of your form with her hungry gaze. Her hands move up and down your body with a sensual caress backed by unnatural strength; you doubt you could stop her.  
"You have a lot of nerve trying to get me to destroy the city." She says as her eyes pulse from blue to red once again.  
She grabs your hand and puts it on her unblemished skin. You can’t help tracing the outline of her statuesque body before she takes your hand in hers. Her other hand begins caressing your chest and moving slowly down...  
Her enormous breasts invite your touch. Your palms feel drawn involuntarily to their sexual magnetism and as soon as they touch, you feel them swell even larger, pushing your fingers apart slightly. Your eyes move down to her ample hips and then down to her thighs, which seem to go on forever.

> You say "Are your breasts growing?"  
"It seems like they are, how strange..." She says with a laugh as she hefts each of the mounds straining her top more than before.  
She stops teasing you and struts to the balcony, her eyes beginning to glow an intense red. You realize what she's planning to do and stand up.  
She says "It's time to test this heat vision power you like so much."   
The woman doesn't waste any time; beams of heat blast out of her eyes and strike the building nearby, tearing smoldering gashes in the structure, then causing it to explode and melt. That was just a small test, however. She turns her gaze towards the city, indiscriminately heating the whole region with her eyes wide open and unfocused rather than pinpointing one target, and an unnatural red haze engulfs it. Buildings begin to burn, people scream as they catch fire, and cars explode.

The world seems to slow down as the city is tested by overwhelming heat. You stand on your balcony and watch as the entire city goes up in flames. You feel the heat from the growing inferno on your face and it is all you can do to not pass out from the intense heat.  
You watch in awe as many buildings collapse and anything remotely flammable burns.  
"Hmm? More power is flooding into me somehow…"  
Suddenly her heat vision gets even more intense and powerful, and the red haze covering the city deepens while buildings, people, and objects don't even begin burning before skipping straight to melting. If her barrage continues, it won't be long before there's nothing and no one left of the city. Your eyes can't handle the heat and they begin to water as you blink to try to get your vision clear.  
Suddenly, her eyes stop glowing and she smiles at you.  
She says "Was that good enough?" 

> You say "Depends, was that your heat vision at full power? "  
She smiles and nods yes. You can barely make out her face but it seems she is still smiling. Obviously the death and destruction she had caused didn't even cause a second thought.  
"Thank you for that, it felt great, and now I know how dangerous my eyes alone really are!"

> You say "I bet you can do better, you didn't seem exhausted by that."  
"Sure!" She says with a smile, eager to prove you right.  
Her eyes begin to glow red and she fires a new concentrated blast of heat vision. It melts a large hole in the side of the massive mountain overlooking the road partway to the city. You watch as molten rock begins to pour down the far side of the mountain and into the ocean several miles below. It's the most beautiful thing you've ever seen.  
She turns towards you and walks towards you, stopping at the edge of the balcony.  
"Do you like what I just did?" She says with a smile.

> You say "That was great, keep at it!"  
"Hmm, ok..." She replies as she turns her attention towards the mountain once again.  
She fires a slightly bigger blast of heat vision, melting a massive hole in the side of the mountain. New magma begins to pour down the side facing the road and lava flows down the cracks of the mountain in a gigantic molten river. The huge mountain was still mostly intact, however. 

She turns towards you and smiles.  
"That was a nice exercise for my power, I wouldn't mind doing it again." She says.

> You say "Are you sure that's your full power? I bet you could melt the whole mountain if you really tried. "  
She seems pleased that you think so.  
"You might be right, I just need to dig deep inside." She says as she begins focusing her gaze on the mountain with renewed fervor.  
She fires much wider and more intense heat vision beams, destroying copious slopes of the mountain and boring many holes into it. Lava begins to flow down the side of the mountain at an overflowing rate as the lava that pours onto the land begins to form a molten lake. However, she stops before finishing off the ruined mountain.   
"I'm feeling stronger and stronger every second, I think I could destroy the entire mountain range if I tried." She says with a smile of growing confidence.  
"That would be amazing!" You reply.  
"I'll show you."  
She stands in the same position thinking for a moment.  
"I think I can feel my energy practically bursting, am I actually growing more powerful this quickly?" She says to herself.  
She turns towards you and smiles.  
"You're not too tired of this, are you?"

> You say "No, of course not. "  
"You sure? It could be dangerous if I over exert myself."  
"No, I'm fine. Go for it!"  
She nods and turns her attention back to the mountain.  
"With this much energy, it should be interesting."  
She stands in the same position and begins focusing. Her brow begins to furrow and you can tell she's concentrating really hard. She's standing completely still, but you know she must be focusing all her glare on that one spot.  
Her eyes begin to glow lighter red and the temperature around her increases. You can feel the heat from where you are before she even releases her energy.

Suddenly, she lets out a huge blast of heat against the side of the mountain. It craters most of the mountain in the initial blast and swiftly melts down the rest while brutally tearing through nearby mountains no longer shielded by the formerly huge mountain. So much lava begins to pour out from all the newly molten rock, it's like a tsunami pouring over the roads and countryside surrounding the mountains.  
She lets out another powerful attack of superheat and another and another. You didn't realize she was capable of firing so many heat beams at succession, but she does. Every mountain in the range is toppled and melted one after the other just to satisfy the woman's pride.  
You look closely and see that the molten rock is now forming an incredibly wide, very hot river flowing towards the city. You have no idea how far it's going to go, but it can't be helping matters.  
Finally, the last mountain shakes violently under the woman's unceasing gaze and cracks into splinters before melting as well.

> You say "Well, you're definitely more powerful than when you started. "  
"It certainly appears that way..." She replies calmly while contemplating her destructive handiwork.  
You stand on the balcony looking across the city at what remains of the once great mountain range. You went hiking over there back when you still had free time.

> You say "Why don't you cool off the lava with your ice breath? "  
She smiles and nods her head eagerly.  
"Let's try that!" She says.  
She effortlessly flies off the edge of the balcony as if she'd always known how and looks down at the molten river from her aerial vantage point.  
"Watch me!" She shouts, unintentionally shattering most of the windows in the radius and knocking you over.  
She takes a normal breath and holds it for a moment as you get back up and watch apprehensively.  
"Aahhh" She exhales as she breathes out.

A giant, blue gust of ice explodes from her mouth and onto the river. Even something as deep and hot as the lava river is cooled and then covered in a sheet of ice in seconds, everything else touched is frozen solid instantly. You rush back inside as a small wisp of her aromatic and icy breath rebounds from its target to easily freeze the outside of the whole apartment building. This experience is definitely spicing your life up more than you bargained for.   
After a few moments, you walk back onto the icy balcony to see what's happened; the river, lava lake, and a great deal of the countryside in-between your apartment building and the city is frozen over by a thick sheet of ice. The lava has stopped flowing and everything is calm.

> You say "Wow, not bad for your first ice breath!"  
She blushes and seems pleased with herself as she floats gracefully back to you. 

> You say "Could you freeze the whole city?"  
She laughs at your suggestion.  
"I suppose I could give it a try. It's not like I even took a deep breath or blew very hard that time."  
She floats back further away to get a better angle and looks out at the city.  
"You ready?"  
"Ready as I'll ever be."  
She nods her head and turns to face the city.  
"On the count of three, inhale as much as you can. One... Two... Three!"

She breaths in an abnormal amount of air this time, unrooting some nearby trees and causing disarray on the street below as parked cars are dragged towards her. Eventually, the vacuum ends and a brief calm occurs. Then she blows full force and the storm begins. An enormous blizzard of ice capable of freezing the entire city is released in the first second, and it's only the beginning of her extreme exhalation. Right away, the giant blast of ice freezes the city. Every building that survived the heat vision earlier is encased in blocks of ice, which glisten in the sun before the freezing wind temporarily blots out the sky. Every suburb is frozen in moments and finally the nearby ocean begins freezing for miles just from the overflow. Seeing her objective has been more than completed, the powerful girl stops.   
"Wooohoooo!" She celebrates, fist pumping in the air.   
"Did you expect it to be that over the top?"  
She turns around and grins at you.  
"Well, maybe. After I saw what just a little breath could do, I had a feeling..."  
"Well it definitely exceeded my expectations."  
"Then you're still the skeptic, I see."  
"Not really. I mean... wow. That was pretty impressive."  
"Thanks!

> You say "It seemed really easy for you. Could you melt all that ice with your heat vision? "  
"I don't see why not! I bet I could do it in one blast if I wanted to. I already feel stronger."

> You say "If you're so sure, please prove you can do it in one blast. "  
"Jeez, you're so demanding!"  
She floats nearby and this time the heat around her builds so much as she gathers energy that cinders and ash float near her. Her eyes glow more strongly than even a few minutes ago and you can tell this might be genuinely dangerous to more than just the local life and weather. Before you have a chance to ask her if she's sure it's under control, an absurd double shot of heat vision barrels out of her fiery gaze then ends. Her power has begun to resemble beams of energy rather than heat that disperses, you notice in the brief time before impact. 

She was aiming slightly low and the beams easily carve shallow canyons while melting everything within hundreds of feet of their blindingly fast path before they strike the city properly and the shockwave occurs. The ice is shattered and melted instantly before the melted water and metal causes an enormous steam explosion. The ground rumbles even from here and it's impossible to see what happened to the city as a secondary shockwave of steam billows outward. You do, however, notice distantly that her beams continue past the city unperturbed, annihilate another mountain as an afterthought, then sail off into space past the curvature of the Earth. As the smoke clears the entire city is now truly destroyed, leaving nothing but a smoking hole in the ground.  
"See? Easy as pie."  
You look back at her.  
"That was pretty wild. I mean, I think your destructive capability has reached a new tier..."  
She smirks, her confidence in her ballooning powers backed up every time.  
"I'm capable of more than that already, and that was only one brief blast after all."

> You say "Well, why don't you try destroying the moon if you're so cocky? "  
"Oh, I'd like to try that."  
She smiles and turns around in midair to look up at the full moon in the early evening sky.  
"The moon. Now there's a goal."  
She looks out over the vanished remnants of the city one more time to give her confidence and takes a deep breath.  
"I'm ready whenever you are. I can do this."  
Her brow furrows again and her eyes begin glowing whiter red than ever before. She stands perfectly still for a moment, staring at the moon. There's a similar build up as before, with ash signalling her potent energy at its apex.  
"Just give the word."

> You say "Fire!"  
She stares at the moon once more, but this time her eyes are unleashed in a concentrated blast of her evolved heat vision. The entire sky is filled with an aftereffect of red-colored light. It's bright enough to burn a hole in the dark blue sky, and the very air around it is warped by the sheer intensity of it.  
The beam is unleashed with the accuracy of a rifle shot, and hits the unsuspecting moon right in the dead center. The moon is shaken and there's a visible huge impact even from here, but the sheer mass, size, and heat dispersion on the journey through space protects it from any serious damage.

> You say "Use more power! That isn't enough to destroy the moon! "  
She stares at the moon once more and begins to laugh.  
"Ha ha ha! You want me to destroy it? Fine! I'll destroy it! Hahahahahahaha!"  
Hana lets out all her constantly growing power, laughing the entire time. Her eyes begin to glow brighter and she unleashes refined beams of pure heat that burn right through the moon this time. These new beams enlarge spectacularly as soon as they leave her eyes, and it takes only a few seconds of flicking her eyes around to tear the celestial body to shreds with her potent power. Shortly after, the moon is completely destroyed but for some small fragments that barely escaped being melted or turned to space dust. 

> You say "You did it! You destroyed the moon! "  
"I told you I could!"  
You don't reply, but instead embrace her in a hug after she floats back to you gleefully.   
She returns the hug happily, and for a moment you forget about all the destruction going on all around you.

> You say "Do you mind cooling the area off with your ice breath now? The heat's out of control."  
She nods and turns away from you to the completely red sky of the abnormally hot region.  
"Hold on, I'm going to use my ice breath to cool things off!"  
She turns back to the window and looks down.  
"Alright."  
She begins to blow out gentle streams of super-cold air and stops soon after, enough to lower the region's temperature back to normal again.

> You say "So how long until your heat vision regains enough energy to destroy a moon again?"  
She smirks and says "I've already regenerated all that energy, silly."  
You shake your head.  
"I don't know, that time definitely had to exhaust you for a bit..."  
She gives you a look.  
"What? It's true!"

> You say "Prove it by firing another full blast of heat vision into space."  
She laughs and nods.  
"I can do that."  
She turns to the sky and stares out at the darkness of a moonless sky for a moment, closing her eyes.  
When she opens them again, their white-red glow emits another massive blast of heat vision into space. The light is so bright that you have to look away until it fades.  
"See? I told you I'd already regenerated all that energy!"

> You say "How about now? How long is it taking your energy to restore itself? "  
She thinks for a moment.  
"I should be able to do it whenever I want."  
"Do it now! Take a full blast at one of those space pirates invading Earth!."  
She looks at the window, considering.

> You say "I'm just kidding about the space pirates. "  
"Heh, I know. Just playing along."  
She finally lands back on your balcony next to you, then stares out at the sky once more, before closing her eyes. You wait patiently for a bit, but you have a burning question.

> You say "By the way, I noticed that every time you used your heat vision, your boobs got bigger. "  
She turns to you and begins to blush despite her confidence. Her top is already torn in the middle from failing to contain her superfirm endowments.  
"Wow I didn't even realize how much...." 

> You say "How big can they get?"  
She looks down at her chest and gently touches her swollen nipples that are clearly visible.  
"The biggest."  
"I think I'd like to see that."  
She bites her bottom lip as she considers the offer.  
Her strained top bulges with her huge boobs obscenely. She looks down, biting her lip nervously.  
With a small gasp, she lifts what remains of her shirt to reveal her tattered black bra, which isn't much more than a dot on the horizon for her comically overflowing huge globes.  
She turns to you, biting her lip once more.  
"Well?"  
You nod, and she slowly unhooks her broken bra, a pitiful garment compared to what it had failed to contain.  
Her huge knockers are free, and they're flawlessly beautiful.  
You can't help but reach out and grab one of her enormous breasts, but to your surprise you can't squeeze it. She's completely invulnerable!  
You look into her eyes and find her struggling to hold back laughter.  
"What's so funny?" you demand.  
She thinks for a moment before replying.  
"The fact that you thought you could squeeze my titties? I'm pretty sure every part of me could break you now, you know."  
You blush and quickly release her, dropping to your knees without even thinking as the power and permanence of this goddess-like being overwhelms you. You feel tiny and pathetic compared to her. 

> You say "What is your name? I completely forgot to ask earlier."  
She chuckled. "I can't believe I forgot to tell you! After I read your mind I kinda forgot you didn't know everything about me like I know everything about you. I'm Hana."  
"What made you come to me?"  
Hana looks as puzzled as you for once. "I felt drawn to you for some reason, like something was telling me we had to meet or I'd never meet my true potential...or meet my soulmate of course."   
Before you can react to her confession, she's already kissing you faster than you can register movement. As she bends down to kiss, her unyielding breasts push into you uncomfortably but neither you nor your dick can deny how incredibly erotic it is. Her hard nipples tear up your clothing while you both kiss deeply and shift positions. Finally, Hana breaks off the kiss after sensing you want to talk.

>You say "Wait, so you were always a telepath? I thought they were rare."  
"Yes, I had to hide it growing up but it definitely always came in handy when I could make physical contact with someone. You can imagine how easy school was. I have a feeling that it was because of being a telepath that your supergirl fantasies could change me so quickly, like our connection was even more intense than it would usually be…though I'm not sure why I think that."  
"Well I'm happy we were able to have a connection at all. I feel like I knew you before I met you for some reason. Anyway, I don't really have much stake in society anymore. You're more than enough for me. Watching your rapid growth and being with you has been everything I ever wanted." 

> You say "So hypothetically, how long would it take for you to destroy Earth with your heat vision at your current level?"  
She thinks for a moment, before smiling.  
"I could do it right now, if I wanted. It'd take me about ten seconds."  
"Oh. So you really could destroy the world. Great."  
You laugh, and she smiles at the joke.  
"I'm sorry, did you want me to destroy the world?"  
"No!" You laugh again. "It's just... with all your power, you could destroy the world, and I doubt you'd even be affected."  
She shrugs.  
"I could try. Would you like me to try?"  
"No. I don't think we'd be able to live together properly without it. "  
She thinks for a moment, before smiling once more.  
"Fair enough. I'll find something else to test myself."

> You say "Why not destroy another planet in the solar system?"  
"Oh, yeah. That sounds like fun. Pick one."  
"How about Mars? The terraforming project was abandoned ages ago for better places anyway."  
She thinks for a moment.  
"Alright, I'm ready."  
"Now?"  
She shrugs.  
"Why not?"  
"Ok, sure."  
"We should take a ship so that you can come too, otherwise I'd just fly there alone. And I don't want that."

> You say "Fine with me."  
She nods eagerly.  
"Let's go."  
You hurry to your room, grabbing some things you'll need for the journey.  
"Are you ready?" Patience definitely isn't one of Hana's qualities.   
"Yeah, let's go."  
You open the door and you lead the beautiful Hana through the now abandoned spaceport. Evacuations into shelters due to the chaos earlier have left several unmanned ships ready for takeoff. You rush inside a luxurious one and check the fuel and supplies, when you finish you see Hana lounging in the copilot seat.  
You strap in and start the launch sequence, and in a few minutes you're in space. After a little while, she begins to get a bored look in her eyes, and starts tapping on the console in a way that could potentially wreck the ship.  
"Does this ship have any weapons?"

> You say "Aren't you the most powerful woman in the universe?"  
She thinks for a moment.  
"I suppose I probably am. Why do you ask?"

> You say "You've destroyed the moon with just your eyes. Who could be more powerful than you? "  
She shrugs, looking out the window.  
"I don't know. Who could be more powerful than a god?"  
You're beginning to wonder if she's actually taking the route of becoming a god. No, that's silly. Of course she's not an actual god. But she's obviously more powerful than any individual has any right to be.  
Once we left Earth's orbit, we blast off to Mars at top speed. All systems are go for a smooth and safe journey.  
Hana stares out the window, a worried look on her face. She seems to be thinking of something.  
"Hey..." She begins, turning to you.

> You say "What's up?"  
She looks out the window for a moment, before turning back to you, smiling.  
"Nothing."  
"That's not an answer."  
She shrugs, still smiling.  
"Just...happy we're together."

> You say "You know, you never put your clothes back on after you took them off earlier. "  
Her pure smile transforms quickly into a lewd one, with an eyebrow raised.  
"Oh? I must have forgotten..."  
You sigh theatrically, before continuing.

> You say "Just thought I'd mention your breasts have probably gained another cup size."  
She pauses.  
"Really?"  
You nod, grinning.  
"Yes. At this rate you'll be shaming those mountains you destroyed in more ways than one."  
Hana bursts out laughing.  
"Thank you."  
She leans over and hugs you. You return the hug, careful of her dangerous body, before she pulls away, smiling once more. Abruptly she steps out of her seat and grabs you in her arms, snapping your harnesses easily. You reach over to hit the autopilot before she walks to the luxurious main cabin while kissing you. You spend the rest of the trip consummating your relationship very often.   
The trip to Mars nears the end, and the ship begins orbiting it. Hana was mostly quiet during the segments of trip you weren't fucking each other's brains out, deep in thought. 

> You say "So, are you excited to destroy Mars with your heat vision?"  
She looks up from her reverie and grins.  
"You know I am."  
"Then let us get on with it!"  
I go to get her a spacesuit without thinking.  
Hana boasts "You do know I have no need of a spacesuit. I don't really need to breathe and I'm sure I can fly even in space."  
"Can you? That's very impressive."  
She grins once more.  
Hana goes into the airlock alone, her huge breasts that have grown even more over the trip dominating her silhouette. You know just how dangerous those gravity defying mounds are to your sanity and just about anything else.  
She floats through the airlock, leaving you to wait inside. Seconds later, she floats out into the void of space. She begins to fly around, experimenting with her power.

She even flies up to the ship and presses her massive, invulnerable boobs into the hull.  
The firm breasts dent the metal easily. They could easily blow a hole in the ship if she pressed but a little harder.  
She laughs silently in the void, and you join in. She's really happy right now, enjoying her ultimate freedom.  
Soon, she prepares for the object of the trip and her final test.

She aims her gaze at the planet Mars, which fills up a large part of the screen. She stares at it, and her eyes begin to glow from red, to white-red, and finally pure white. She focuses, and you feel the ship shaking as it experiences solar flare level turbulence from simply being near her eyes in this state.  
You steer the ship a safer distance back while her eyes glow even more strongly. The ship groans, but manages to hold together.  
Hana stares at the planet. She decides to make a real show out of this.  
Enormous beams of pure heat burst out of her eyes and begin striking Mars. The planet begins to crack and shatter under the immense heat.  
You stare in awe at the planet. Already, the first region struck seems to be entirely stripped of its crust as it crumbles.  
"That's incredible!" You cry.  
Hana's eye beams suddenly get even thicker as more of her energy courses through them. She aims them across the planet, and you watch as deeper and deeper crevasses are carved towards the core.  
The planet is being subjected to an orbital bombardment the likes of which is unprecedented in billions of years. The beams continue to hit the planet, as you watch it be reduced to a burnt, scorched husk.  
Hana grins as she stops firing for a moment.  
She decides to use her true full power heat vision using all of her growth that happened on the trip here to completely annihilate Mars. She aims her gaze at the planet, and you can no longer look directly at her as an white-blue aura surrounds her with the brightness of an actual star. The ship starts shaking again even from this far away.  
Finally, she fires.  
You sneak a peek just as immense, planet-consuming beams of pure energy fire out. You feel the ship rattling as you cover your eyes, but it is soon over. A second later, the planet is gone. There is nothing left but the trails of the beams sailing into deep space and some debris.   
Hana flies back to the ship, her breasts even larger than before. She grins at you.  
"That was incredible! I feel... beyond powerful!" She says, feeling out the new sensations of her powers. "I feel..."  
"Godlike?" You suggest.  
"Maybe." A hint of awe in her voice.

> You say "Well we already knew that. But how powerful are you going to get? "  
She thinks for a moment, her eyes darting around as she tries to take in the sheer immensity of the destruction she just wrought.  
"I don't know," She admits. "But I want to find out."  
You smile at her, and she grins back.  
"I guess we're not done yet," She says.  
The girl puts her arms around you, and hugs you.  
"This has been a fun ride so far. Let's keep it going."  
The two of you look at each other, and kiss.  
She opens her eyes as you pull apart for a moment. Her entire eyes now glow a pure blue permanently with no visible iris.  
"I think I did it!"

You wake up.  
"Hey, sleepyhead. We have to get going if we're gonna make it to class in time"  
Hana looks at you groggily, rubbing her eyes.  
"You're looking like the real sleepyhead here. Why don't I wake you up properly?"  
You dive under her shirt and lick from her belly button up to her average-sized but perky boobs, before twirling your tongue around her nipple and nibbling it.  
"Aahhh, hey! We really have to go!"  
You grab her other boob and squeeze it roughly before pulling her pajama pants down and her pink panties to the side just enough to shove your morning wood inside.  
"Hnnnng! Okay, maybe just for a bit…"  
You smile as she relents to you, as usual. Her pussy is moist as morning dew and you have no trouble slamming her cervix repeatedly to wake her up completely. With one last heave you blow your load inside then collapse onto her petite form.  
"Thanks, Hana."  
"Obviously, I don't mind. It was great for me too." She kisses your head then gets up to get dressed.  
You stand up a little after, brushing your teeth and grabbing your stuff. The two of you head off to class.  
It's a relatively quiet walk in the small college town, as the pair of you chat.

> You say "Did you have a dream last night about having superpowers? "  
Hana nods.  
"Yeah, I had the same dream. Except it was me that had them. It was weird."  
You nod.

> You say "Er, that's what I meant. It was you that had them, not me. In the dream, I basically just followed you around while you destroyed cities, mountains, the moon, and Mars."  
She pauses, looking at you.  
"What? You didn't like the part where I destroyed the planet?"  
You shake your head vigorously.

> You say "Wait, you had literally the exact same dream?"  
She nods.  
"Yeah. Weird, huh?"  
You ponder that for a moment.

> You say "Did you try using any of the powers from your dream when you woke up?"  
She thinks for a moment.  
"Yeah, I fired a heat vision blast at my alarm clock. It melted."  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"A heat vision blast?"  
"Yeah. It was totally before you woke up, trust me."

> You say "Honestly, I can't even tell when you're joking sometimes."  
She rolls her eyes while barely holding back laughter.  
"Fine, I'll prove it to you."  
Hana stops in the middle of the sidewalk, raising her hands up to the sky like a child dramatically casting a spell in a game of imagination.  
She closes her eyes, and takes a deep breath. She focuses on her powers, trying to unleash the incredible power she felt in her dream.  
"I summon my powers of heat...and vision...come forth!" She opens her eyes dramatically.  
Nothing happens.  
She sighs, and shakes her head.  
"I can't do anything, can I?"  
You raise an eyebrow.  
"Well, you did destroy a planet...in your dreams."

> You say with an incredulous smirk on your face "Maybe you're just not trying hard enough."   
She stares at you.  
"Are you mocking me?"  
You frown, shaking your head.

> You say "I'd never dream of mocking you, my dear Hana. "  
She grins, and gives you a small kiss on the cheek.  
"Thanks, by the way."  
She continues walking to class, while you head off to your own class in another direction.  
Hana tries focusing her gaze on a car parked outside the school, recalling what it felt like to use heat vision during the dream and how connected she felt to you.  
Suddenly, she feels something building inside her that wasn't there before, some kind of energy. She can feel it building up inside her, just begging to be unleashed.  
She takes a deep breath, and holds it.  
She releases the breath in a quick exhale, as the sun reflects off of the car's shiny surface.  
You turn around to watch her after realizing she had stopped walking to her class.   
Out of nowhere, Hana unleashes intense beams of concentrated heat from her eyes, and the car explodes in a fireball. The tarmac behind the car was liquefied as collateral damage.  
This is the real world, right?   
She turns and smiles at you, so proud of herself she's forgotten how insane the implications are.  
"See? I can do this!"  
"Wow," is all you can say.  
You watch as the remnants of the car melt slowly, mixing with the tarmac and burnt rubber.  
She's so powerful. And cute. Powerful and cute.  
The idea of your petite girlfriend packing that kind of punch involuntarily gives you a fresh boner despite a quickie a little while ago.  
She should really be careful, though. That was a bit too much power for someone to have for the first time. And you could tell she was trying to control it with how brief the beams fired for, too. Still, who knows what would happen if she really let loose.

> You say "Is this real life? You actually have heat vision? "  
She laughs at your response, though she's a little concerned.  
"What? Are you jealous?

> You say "Don't tell me it's like the dream and your powers will escalate out of control?"  
She raises an eyebrow.  
"Well, that would be nice, but I'm pretty sure it's going to be manageable. Probably."  
She laughs again.

> You say "Be honest. What percentage of your heat vision did it take to blow up that car?"  
She gets a bit quiet, before replying.  
"Well, it felt like I was about fifty percent. It was very easy to control."  
"So you could improve?"  
She nods her head.  
"Yeah, I could improve."  
She grins at you, and your heart flutters.  
You have a major dilemma.

> You say "What do you say we skip class and experiment with your powers?"  
She laughs again, and nods.  
"I was hoping you'd say that."  
You walk off the school campus with her, holding hands.

> You say "I'm pretty sure this is real life though, so no destroying cities. That car was a freebie."  
She laughs again.  
"So we can skip and experiment, but if I destroyed another car I'd get in trouble?"  
You nod your head.  
"I suppose that's the safest course of action."

> You say "We should go to that one empty beach, it's off season too so we'll be alone."  
"Perfect, I've been dying to go there."  
The two of you walk down to the empty beach. You love the winter here, it's your favorite time of year. No tourists and there was only a mild chill. 

> You say "Ok, show me your heat vision at 100% then. You can aim at the sand or the water."  
She smiles, before looking at you expectantly.  
"Ready?"  
"I'm waiting."  
Her eyes begin glowing, then she fires large beams of intense heat straight at the ground. It's so powerful that the sand starts to turn to glass rapidly wherever her eyes stare, and you look back to make sure no one's around.  
When you look back, the part of the beach her fiery gaze had been directed at has turned into a growing pool of boiling glass.  
"I can do better than that. Hold on."  
Her eyes surge with growing power, then she rapidly fires her beams all over the sandy beach. It takes but a moment before the gentle waves that touch the superheated sand are replaced with rapidly boiling foam, then evaporate completely.  
"There we go, that should be enough to turn the whole beach to glass."  
You shake your head, trying to comprehend the scene before you. You watch as her beams continue to melt the sand, then notice the separate pools of molten glass covering the beach are beginning to connect. You see a seething, swirling mass of molten glass. It's the most incredible thing you've ever seen.  
Your eyes are drawn back to the girl before you, as she fires off more and more powerful shots and her eyes only glow brighter and brighter. The last three blasts are so powerful that they release with enough force to create a fissure in the ground beneath the beach, throwing you back. You're sent several feet back, but your girlfriend catches you.  
"Are you OK?" She looks at you with concern.  
"Yeah... That was really something."  
Hana suddenly realizes she's flying with you in her arms. She quickly sets you down on the sand.  
"I'm sorry, I didn't realize my heat vision was capable of doing that...I was just letting it out as my body increased the flow..."  
"It's OK, I'm fine."  
Fortunately, the fissure is being filled by the molten glass, which fills and seals it below the lower layers of sand.

> You say "And since when can you fly too?"  
"I don't know, it just happened!"  
"Well it's probably safe to assume you're invulnerable and have ice breath now, too."  
She nods her head.  
"Yeah, and probably super speed, strength and my other powers from that dream."  
"Well congrats, you're suddenly godlike."  
She grins. "Well...not just yet."

> You say "If 50% of your heat vision blew up a car, I'm pretty sure your display at the beach was way over 100%."  
She smiles, then shows off by firing off a couple of more beams into the air.  
"I bet it's already easier to make these cars explode just by looking at them. Watch."  
She walks over to a dark blue car parked near the beach and looks at it with obvious intent. You take a step back, mentally preparing yourself.  
The heat vision rips through the air and turns the car into a ball of flames, which burst into the sky. You hear the sizzling sound as the fire and pieces of the car fly in all directions, and take a step behind Hana's invulnerable body.  
"I'm growing fast. That's already only 25% of my power."  
"Well, that's really impressive considering you just got your powers."  
She nods, then stares at a second car, this time yellow.

> You say "However, we did have that no blowing up cars rule..."  
She looks down, embarrassed, before looking up.  
"Alright, but that was different! I was testing how fast I'm growing more powerful!"  
You nod, though you doubt that argument would work on a judge.

> You say "If you really want to test your new 100%, why don't you try aiming at the ocean instead?"  
"What? But wouldn't that be even more destructive than a car?

> You say "It's better than destroying people's property! I bet you're just going to boil a little water anyway. "  
She bites her lip nervously.  
"I can try... But if I'm growing that much stronger, then a mistake could kill hundreds of people."

> You say "Oh come on. The only deaths you might cause are a couple of fried fish."  
"Fine, but only because I'd hate to disappoint you."  
She walks to the water's edge and stares out across the water.  
Hana digs deep at her constantly surging energy and tries to tap into all of it for this full power blast.   
Her eyes glow a lighter red than usual and after one last moment of hesitation, Hana unleashes every ounce of her brand new heat vision she can muster. A huge, red blast of pure heat burns a path across the ocean, parting the water deeply enough to cause huge waves on both sides. The water is instantly raised to boiling temperature and steam begins rising for miles of ocean.   
You watch as dozens of fish pop up out of the water in panic, only to be fried into steamed fishy pieces by Hana's heat vision. They are incinerated moments later as the heat is far too much for any living thing to survive. Then, she unleashes the power again.  
And again. And again.  
Each blast is just a little bit hotter, a little bit wider, a little bit lighter in color. 

You keep thinking to yourself that it's better that she tested on cars and not humans, but then again who knows what would've happened if she hadn't tested at all? At least the only side effects this time are dead fish and a drastically reduced water level in the region until the evaporated water rains down again.   
For every fish she kills with her heat vision, that same heat could kill a bunch of humans or damage something so badly that it would take months or years to repair.  
Maybe she could've destroyed their whole hometown with these blasts if she had experimented facing the wrong direction.  
At this rate, she'll definitely end up killing or damaging someone if she keeps testing like this.

Hana takes a few deep breaths to calm herself, then stares past the shore of their little island.  
"I have to do it again, it feels better every time..." She mumbles to herself.  
She closes her eyes and takes a deep breath, before unleashing her ever-increasing 100% power a fifth time. This time the light that pours out of her body is whiter, brighter. It's not just heat that she's emitting from her body now, she's literally glowing with it.  
When she unleashes it again, there is a slight blue tint to the blasts.  
She only needs one more test before she's satisfied.  
One more blast.  
She can feel it in her bones that this is it.  
She can feel the power growing with every passing moment, almost as if she could tangibly see it.  
She takes another deep breath, and releases it.  
100% power.  
Nothing but pure energy.  
No excess heat. No light. Just pure, unadulterated power.   
This is what she was born for.  
There's not even a sound, just a flash of blinding light that makes you close your eyes.   
When you open them again, the world is slightly different.  
Where there was once open water, there is now land.  
The ocean for as far as the eye could see had been dried up and become layer after layer of steamy storm clouds. A seriously apocalyptic storm is only a matter of time. 

> You say "Uh, Hana? Remember when you said your power growth would be manageable?"  
As the ground begins to shake violently, you rush over to hug Hana as she begins to panic.

> You say "Your last blast made a huge hole in the earth!"  
"Oh...!" She says, and she begins to panic as she realizes what going out of control has done.  
"We need to seal it up!

> You say "Go find it and seal it using your powers or the earthquakes will continue!"

Hana nods and starts flying away at high speed to see where the hole had been made by her blast. However, rubble falling from the cliff overlooking the beach falls towards you.  
She turns just in time to see what's about to happen and flies at max speed to save you. But it's too late. You're hit right in the head by a massive stone and die instantly.  
The last thing you see is Hana screaming "NOT AGAI-" before you're sent into the void.

You wake up.  
Hana is staring at your groggy face. 

> You say "What? I died..."  
"Did you have a bad dream sweetie?"  
You look at your beautiful wife and decide to not say anything more about it. But you can't resist...

> You say "Hana...you don't have any superpowers...do you?"  
Hana blushes.  
"No, I don't have any powers."  
She places a hand on your shoulder and smiles at you.  
You know then that it was all just a dream.  
Hana says "It must have been some dream! Superpowers and death..."  
Hana gives you a quick kiss on the cheek and leaves to go downstairs to start breakfast. You watch her leave and sigh.  
Both dreams sure were something. And they both shared some obvious similarities.  
You think they must be telling you what to do.   
You roll out of bed and go over to your safe to unlock it. You pause for a moment, then find resolve. You take out your gun.  
You are now going to find out what's going on.  
You walk downstairs and aim your gun at your cute, innocent wife's head as she makes your breakfast. Once she turns around she notices you and drops the plate in shock, shattering it.  
"Who are you and what have you done with my husband?"  
"I'm the man who is going to save the world."  
You pull the trigger and the bullet penetrates her skull, killing her instantly.   
"Naughty, naughty. This isn't how you play the game, silly." A familiar voice whispers into your ear.  
You turn around and point your gun at the source of the voice.  
"W-w-who are you?"  
The figure slowly takes shape from a swirl of energy.  
It's Hana...from the first dream. She's nude as she was for most of that dream, but looks older, more mature, with even larger breasts that jut far ahead of her and cover her taut abs completely. And her whole eyes glow that terrifying, penetrating white-blue.  
"C'mon, you know how these stories go. Play nice, be the cute couple, let her discover her potential...and move on to the next cycle."

> You say "Next cycle? "

"Playing dumb isn't cute. I even started to let you have memories of the first cycle and another random one so that you could do something new every time."

> You say "But I didn't die in the first dream, what happened?"

"I rewrote the universe to be about all of the 'Me's and all of the 'You's. And I get to enjoy the show forever. On that note, I think I'll have to erase your memories again. I hate having these conversations with any of you but the original. Sweet dreams!"

Her eyes glowed pure white and everything on Earth, the solar system, and beyond was instantly annihilated by all encompassing, omniscient heat vision before you can reply. An all-powerful weapon limited by sight fired by a being who can see everything. 

You wake up.  
Hana watches you fondly, and reaches over to stroke your hair as you wake up.  
"Good morning, honey. Did you sleep well?"  
"Yeah..."  
You pause for a moment.  
"Are...are we in your dreams now?  
"Whatever do you mean, dear?"

> You say "Uh, nevermind. I feel like I had a dream I needed to remember but it's all gone now."  
"Oh? Is it important?"  
You shake your head. "Nah, it just felt like something I should remember."  
Hana smiles and kisses you.  
"I love you."  
"I love you too."  
The sunlight shines in through the window at the perfect time.

> You say "I feel like walking to the beach for some reason. Wanna join me, Hana?"  
Hana smiles and nods. "I was planning to anyway. I'll go get my shoes."  
Hana goes to get her shoes and you walk outside. She joins you after a few moments.

> You say "So what did you dream about last night?"  
Hana smiles as she thinks.  
"Well..."


End file.
